


One Look

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [549]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Jock Dean Winchester, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: Prompt: Can you please write a highschool AU where Dean is one of the popular jock kids and Castiel is a cute and a tiny nerd and so one day he gets bullied and tears up, and Dean sees that so he beats up that dude and helps Cas up and they make eye contact and Dean realizes he has fallen in love but won't admit it to himself and one day they sit together at lunch or whatever and they kiss and be happy together





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask or anonymous submit (if you don't have a tumblr)

Dean had always noticed the kid with the messy black hair, the bright blue eyes, and all the books. Sure he was pretty nice looking, but that was really all Dean would ever think of the kid, due to always getting pulled off to do something else with his friends.

That was until Dean saw the kid getting shoved against a locker, his things scattering everywhere.

“Hey!” Dean shouted, shoving the attacker away, and knocking him flat on his back. “Stay the fuck away from him.”

“What’s it to you?” The other guy sneered, getting back up and Dean took a swing at the kid, getting him in the right cheek, ready to take another swing before the guy ran.

Dean gave a look at the kids watching and the other students started to disperse.

Dean turned to the other kid, and bend down, helping him pick his stuff up.

“Hey.” Dean said.

“Hey.” The kid replied, blue eyes wide as saucers. “Why did you help me?”

“Cause no one should be picked on.” Dean shrugged. “Name’s Dean.”

“I know. You’re pretty popular around school.”

“Right, What’s your name?” Dean asked.

“Castiel.”

“Do you mind the nickname ‘Cas’?”

“No?”

“Then I’m calling you Cas.” Dean said. “What class are you heading off to Cas?” Dean asked.

“Umm…Bio.” Cas said. “It’s only down the hall, so…”

“Lemme walk you.”

“Are…you sure?”

“I want to. Come on.” Dean said.

_

After Dean walked with Cas to his Biology class, he left to gym, trying to ignore the spark inside of him that he felt when he talked to Cas.

“It’s nothing…absolutely nothing.” Dean muttered.

_

He passed through his day, and found his thoughts infiltrated with Cas, no matter what he was doing.

Dean sighed in relief, the bell for lunch finally ringing, and he left to go take his mind off of things with some food.

When Dean got his lunch and looked around to see who to sit with, his eyes zoned in on Cas, who was reading a book, not really touching his food, and before Dean could stop himself, he was sitting by Cas.

“Dean! Umm, hi.” Cas said looking from his book in shock to see Dean sit by him.

“Hey, figured that you could use a buddy to sit by you.” Dean said. “Any more bullies after you?”

“No.” Cas said, smiling softly. “Umm, thank you for helping me earlier. Never got a chance to say that.”

“Don’t mention it.” Dean said. Cas watched Dean for a few seconds before turning back to his book. “I’ve been thinking about you.” Dean admitted suddenly, before his eyes grew and he flushed. He turned away as soon as Cas’ head shot up to turn and watch him. “I-I-I….I’m gonna go.”

“I think about you too.” Cas admitted, and Dean turned at that.

“Yeah?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.” Cas nodded.

“Umm, do you wanna hang after school? I don’t have practice today, and my brother Sammy’ll be with his friends and stuff, so as long as we ignore my parents, then it might be cool. I have a ton of games.”

“Sure…I’d need to tell my parents that I won’t be home, but yeah, I’d like that.”

“Cool.” Dean grinned, moving a little closer to Cas. “Umm, can I try something I kinda wanna try out?” Dean asked.

“Sure…what?” Cas asked.

Dean leaned forward, and his lips pressed against Cas’, who melted with his, quickly.

When they pulled away, Cas had a slight flush on his face.

“Just as I thought.” Dean murmured. “Nice and soft.”

Dean gave a soft smile that Cas found that he was returning.


End file.
